The Son of Loki
by THE HOST OF KRONOS
Summary: What if Percy was a son of Loki,Legacy of Poseidon and Athena. Which Prophecies will he be in. SPOILER:3. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Epilogue

**The Son Of Loki  
a Percy Jackson and Avengers/Thor Fanfiction  
**

A/N -I KNOW I have 2 stories pending,but I recently watched Thor Rangnarok and now am not able to write anything not-Thor related. So this is my story.

 **Epilogue - Part 1**

 **Chapter Summary -** This is the back story to the will clear some things that could cause confusion later.

 **3rd Person**

Loki was having another day. That means,frustrating. Thor was going to be king soon. And then,he got an offer from Thanos to take over Midgard. He declined,saying he does not want to win if he did not rule alone,except his queen. As he walked through Central Park, he bumped into a human. Then he said, "Sorry for not walking with my eyes open."

"Its okay." The lady replied.

"What is your name by the way ma'am?" Loki asked .

"Sally Jackson" she replied.,"And yours?"

"Luke Skywalker."Loki said. The reason is that is the name he tells mortals. When the Norse Gods revealed themselves,they thought Loki said Luke. And Skywalker is someone who jumps across realms,that Loki can easily do with the Bifrost.

 **The Next Day**

Loki was taking a walk again . He sat down at a bench. He turned to find Sally saying 'Hi.'

"Hi" Loki replied,"Sally,I have to tell you something. My tru..." Loki was interrupted by Sally.

"Name is Loki. Am I right?" She said

"Yes,but how did you know?" Loki asked

"You see,I am the Demigod child of Poseidon,and legacy of ,I can detect gods and who they are."

"okay" Loki said,"Can we be friends?"

"Sure" Sally replied.

 **(Directors POV) The Next few days Loki stayed at Sally's house. There friendship blossomed as the Days turned into Weeks and Weeks turned into day the flower buds of friendship opened into love. Then one day...**

 **(Back to 3rd Person POV)**

The Al-father Odin recalled Loki to Asgard. Sally was devastated. Then 9 months later, a new person came into Sally's life. The day she came back from the hospital Loki was waiting for her. He said," My love,even though I would love to name the child,I wish for you to name him. I wish for my given name to be his nickname."

Sally said,"I would like to name him Perceus Jackson."

"Very well. My love,would you mind if his nickname was Feris?"

" I do not mind at all.

* * *

AN - Review if you want me to continue.

Poll_

Which prophecy should Percy/Feris fulfill?

1\. 2nd Titan War Prophecy

2\. 2nd Giant War Prophecy

3\. Rangnarok

(And any mix and match or all of them.)

Adios Amigos.

Αντίο φίλοι


	2. Chapter 2 Camp Halfblood

**The Son Of Loki**

 **Chapter 1**

 **_Camp Half Blood_**

Chapter Summary : Loki, Sally and Percy are attacked and must go to Camp Half Blood.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Director POV**

Percy was 12. He just started to learn about the gods. Sadly,he could not go to mortal school because his aura was so strong from being related to 3 gods. On a Sunday Loki came to visit.

 **Loki POV**

I was going to meet my wife Sally and my son Percy for the first time since he was born. It was also on what mortals called "Sunday" that was supposed to be the best day of the 'week'.

As I reached the house I heared Percy's voice. He was saying, " Mum,someone is at the door. Mum,someone is at the door." Sally said, " Okay Hon,Okay." And opened the door. And to be truthful, she was fabulous. She looked at me angry and said, "You old barnacle,you have some explaining to do!" Percy giggled at that and started to try and take my weapon that was currently in the form of a golden walking stick while saying "That is golden. So I want it." Sally then told him my relationship with him. He then took it nicely and said, "Hey dad,how are u?" I said that I was good. Sally then put him to sleep. We started talking.

Then I told Sally about Odin disregarding my magic, saying magic is for weakling that cannot hold swords. Then mom told me to keep up my work. I also gave her a cheque Of 60,000 dollars for Percy and her. I made Sally her favourite dish,seaweed and squid ink pasta. We both enjoyed thoroughly. We then had some cold drinks and music to wash it off.

I was telling her about the good times me and mom had. I was saying, "Me and mom were picking flowers from the royal garden We choose the..." " **BAAM"** we heard and Cyclopes Mimicking Odin's Voice,saying " Loki,you might have disgraced this women." over and over again.I was about to take them to Asgard when Sally told me step into a thing called a 'car.' Percy was already in it. What I understood was that It was supposedly like a bifrost but took more time and could only travel to land connected to this piece of land.I trusted her and went with her.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **1 hour 24 minutes later. (New York City to Long Island)**

 **Camp Half Blood.**

 **Sally POV.**

I went through the camp border and motioned for the Loki and Percy to come then,to my Horror,The Minotaur came and took Loki in golden light. Well,at least I knew. that he wasn't dead since golden light takes people hostage. But then,Percy started screaming saying, "Noooo!" It started raining andThen a blood Red aura surrounded him. His eyes were Red, and he was wearing armour that looked like Loki's, A Trident like Poseidon's, And was wearing Aegis on his wrist. He then charged. He pointed his trident straight at The Minotaur's heart. The Minotaur turned into golden dust, leaving daggers beautifully carved from the Minotaur's horns.

Percy then,as simply as that colapsed. I dragged Percy into camp, worrying Bout Loki.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Percy POV**

It was capture the flag. On my first week. Clarisse was gonna pulverize me for _the bathroom incident._ Not what your thinking, I just doused her with toilet water somehow. Well, at least I was on Annabeth's team. Her plan-Use me as bait.

(While Fighting Ares Campers)

I had my enchanted armour on. I was trying to fight Clarisse but to no avail. I then had an idea. Since my dad was Loki, was it possible I could Silverspeak(Norse equivalent of Charmspeak)The Ares Cabin to stop. I said,with as much confidence as I could muster,I said! "Stop! Turn around and fight the red team." The Ares cabin turned and went. I then gave clear passage to Luke for no one knew where the flag went, so they did'nt know who to protect. He came to our side. We cheered and partied. Until we heard a growl. But in the growl, only I traced the wolf saying, "Brother Perce." Then the wolf jumped on me and said (the others only heard growls. "Brother, do not stop us from what we must do. It the war,join time as he will help father. I will now leave." My 'Brother' then went. Chiron looked at me and said, "Perce,why did the hellhound not kill you,and more importantly, why does it look like you understood his growls." I didn't know what to say so I said to change the topic and said, "What's on top of my head?" Everyone bowed and Chiron said, "Hail,Perceus Jackson,Son Of Loki, Legacy Of Poseidon And Athena." Poseidon suddenly flashed in. He said, "Since there is no Loki cabin, do not dare to put him in Hermes Cabin. He will either stay in mine or Athena's." "Yes Lord Poseidon." Chiron Poseidon gone, everyone left to sleep.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everyone.**

 **This is a present.**

 **Have a good day.**


	3. AN

Sorry guys,

Mydads computer is broken, so I gave mine to him. Then he reformatted it, and now I will need to get used to writing on iPads. So I will have a few 1 chapter stories,but please please please bear with me.

Thanks to you all who stayed with me, even after my long absence.

Cheak out my YT channel,Transformers fans

Link : channel/UCZA0n1j0fnfDSP9oSkI10dg

Adios, amigos


End file.
